The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coreopsis plant, botanically of hybrid origin and known as Coreopsis ‘Enchanted Red’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Enchanted Red’. The new cultivar of Coreopsis is an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape and container use.
The new cultivar was discovered by the Inventor in July of 2015 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Coreopsis ‘Enchanted Eve’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 27,857) in a container in Kensington, Conn.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings under the direction of the Inventor in New Braintree, Mass. in July of 2015. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.